


Cap and Tony

by NoSaneMan



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSaneMan/pseuds/NoSaneMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony sends a one night stand home Steve isn't quite sure he's willing to give his heart to a man who might not want it. But then again, maybe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap and Tony

Steve coughed into his morning coffee at the sight of Tony ushering a man, half naked, out of his room. Steve had been on his way to the roof when he'd heard the noise. Distinctly he could make out Tony's louder and slightly aggravated voice. When Steve poked his head around the corner Tony was leaning against his door frame in only a pair of jeans, his bare feet fidgeting in the carpet. The other man was also dressed in a similar fashion. He was taller than Tony, light brown hair and attractive. Steve felt his stomach clench, he knew what they'd been up to.

Steve quickly walked away, heading to his original destination. He liked the roof it gave him a place to clear his head. As well Steve could feel New York from the roof, it was also a great place to draw. When he arrived Steve curled up on the bench in the corner, wrapping his hands around his mug, the cool morning air felt nice on his skin. He knew what he'd just witnessed but sometimes Steve still had some trouble.

After many pop culture lessons and world events updates Steve knew that now men could be with other men. Even here in New York they could even get married. Steve had grown up repressing his own feelings because he knew they were wrong, or at least, they used to be. Anyway, Tony had dated Pepper hadn't he?

Steve's feelings floated around him in the cool air as he drank his way through his cup of coffee. He had to admit Tony was attractive. His dark slightly too long hair that was going grey at the temples and even his attitude. Being honest, at first Tony drove him crazy, he was harsh and blunt, acted like a child, and not to mention he was vulgar. But Tony had a way of growing on people, or on Steve at least. Steve understood his passion for his work, kind of understood his anger and resentment and definitely understood his loneliness. Still, Steve would never invite someone, especially a man, into his bed for one night. It was a new time but Steve was still the same man.

It wasn't even that Steve found Tony simply attractive and misunderstood. Tony was smart, yet he was simple. They could sit in silence over a cup of coffee or a movie. He never pushed pointless conversation, yet once you got him talking about something technology related you couldn't get him to shut up.

So maybe, just maybe he was starting to fall, just a little, for Tony. Falling a little for Iron Man though, was ridiculous. No matter what he was feeling Steve couldn't be a one-night-stand to Tony. It would hurt too much. So yeah, maybe Steve was "behind the times" as people kept saying.

Still it was nice when Tony emerged from the door.

"Hey Cap," Tony said, pulling his feet up next to Steve. He had his tablet tucked under an arm and a cup of coffee in his hand.

And this, these moments were the ones Steve loved. They sat in silence together Iron Man working and Captain America looking out over this new version of New York.Tony could be working anywhere else, but he was sitting here, with Steve.

Steve counted this as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, comments and criticism would be lovely


End file.
